


Safe and Comfortable

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"Don't get up-I'll do it."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Safe and Comfortable

Draco was currently fiddling nervously in Pansy's office. She had taken a blood test and he would know soon if he was pregnant. He hadn't said anything to Harry yet but he knew that Harry would be ecstatic. He had been asking Draco about kids since they had gotten married two years earlier. They had been trying for the last year.

"Draco?" Pansy got his attention as she entered the room.

"So?" Draco asked, the anticipation building in his chest.

"You're pregnant!" Pansy grinned, throwing her arms around his neck as he stood.

"I can't wait to tell Harry." Draco grinned into her hair and he made a plan. 

"I need to tell him something important." Draco told Harry's secretary as he walked into the building. Harry had taken a job in the ministry, surprisingly, in the new diversity wing. He would be making sure that every type of witch or wizard was being treated correctly and helped pass bills that enforced those ideals.

"Sure. Let me just let him know you're here." She smiled at him before buzzing Harry over the intercom and gesturing him to go ahead.

When he finally got to the office, he found Harry waiting by the doorway for him.

"I was told you had something to tell me." Harry said as Draco approached.

"I do. I think you might want to sit down." Draco gestured to the armchair that Harry kept in his office for those days that Draco didn't want to be away from him but Harry still had to work.

Harry sat and Draco settled in his lap, straddling him.

"What's so important that I need to be sitting?" Harry asked, placing his hands softly on Draco's hips.

"I'm pregnant." Draco watched anxiously as Harry's face fell into one of shock. His nerves edged away as a large grin spread over Harry's face.

"Really? How far along? When did you find out?" Harry asked excitedly, moving his hands to Draco's still flat stomach.

"Yes, seven weeks, and this morning." Draco answered, placing his hands on Harry's cheeks.

One week later

Draco loved Harry so much but if he didn't let Draco do something on his own soon, he was going to kill him.

"I'm going to make some tea, want some?" Draco asked as he started to slip from their bed.

"Don't get up-I'll get it." Harry jumped from the bed.

"No, Harry, I'm going to get it. I appreciate it but I'm only eight weeks along. I can do stuff on my own still." Draco said, perhaps harsher than he meant to.

"I know." Harry sighed. "I just want to make sure you're safe and comfortable. Yes, I would love a cup of tea."

"Okay, love. I'm sorry I was harsh. I'm just nervous and then there are all the hormones." Draco started to cry and Harry pulled him into his chest.

"There's nothing to be nervous or sorry about. We are going to be amazing parents." Harry held Draco for a while before going downstairs to help him make breakfast, though he let Draco make the tea himself.


End file.
